


Khajiit Has Wares If You Have... Sex?

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Elder Scrolls AU, Erratic Scrolls, F/F, Khajiit - Freeform, Khajiit Jasper, Multiple Orgasms, Power Dom, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Pearl, dog dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: A sudden encounter with a werewolf leaves Jasper in shock. Not to mention that the werewolf offers sex- out of all of the things? But Khajiit has wares if you have coin. Or sex.(gift for @cartoonyafterdark on tumblr!!)





	Khajiit Has Wares If You Have... Sex?

The last thing Jasper expected to be offered was sex. Usually, coins were offered. Not sex. Why was this little canine offering sex, anyway? Poor or coy? Whatever the reason, the khajiit was rather eager. With an orange striped tail lashing about, she hummed softly and pulled the werewolf closer using the large fluffy appendage. That only had probed a squeak from the canine. Rather proudly did Jasper smile, her large fangs showing off.

"Are you sure you want to pay with sex? You're not getting anything expensive or good unless you pay with coins."

"I'm sure. I'll give you a time good enough to make sure you give me what I want."

"Cocky, aren't you? I figured someone as small and as meek as you would be more... shy. Secluded. Maybe even... you know... inexperienced."

"I've only learned from the best. Maybe I could hook you up with her- i'd like to see khajiit on khajiit action..."

"Oh. Lapis. Everyone knows her. Now take off your scarf," Jasper grunted, finally plopping to the ground. Pearl eagerly obeyed the larger feline before she removed her scarf and tossed it over toward her other clothing as well as her weaponry. The whole reason she had came to Jasper's place was because she needed more fine arrows as well as a few potions. She hadn't said that, however.

Jasper fixated herself on the soft fabrics she laid upon, keeping her legs spread while beckoning the canine forward after her tail had curled up behind her pale back. Pearl sweetly grumbled before she leaned forward, sitting down on Jasper's leg and carefully pressing her hands upon the fuzzy orange breasts of the orange beast. She furrowed her brow and gently stuck her tongue out before noticing the smug grin on Jasper's face. It didn't take long for Pearl to narrow her eyes a bit before she scooted forward, pressing her knee against the folds of the feline. That only probed a groan from Jasper.

"So are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"I need time to evert... give me time-"

"I'll give you all the time you need but that only means quality degrades," Jasper barked out a laugh, her tail starting to swish about. Purring slyly afterward, she noticed Pearl starting to rock her hips. The petite werewolf continued to grind against Jasper's leg, her cyan blue member slowly peering out of it's sheath. It didn't take long for the feline to reach her paw out, curiously prodding at it. 

Pearl couldn't help but squeak softly, her brows furrowing a bit. As her tail curled a bit more, she shifted about and huffed. "Don't you even think about sticking your claws in," she scoffed. Jasper only responded with another purr before she kept stroking at the small member. Her golden gaze adverted toward the lanky werewolf and smugly she grinned. Silent but daring. Rather proudly did she lick her lips before letting out a soft yelp herself, shivering afterward. She hadn't expected Pearl to start suddenly moving her knee /and/ sucking on her orange nipples. Nonetheless, the khajiit purred in delight before trying to push herself into the touches.

After slow strokes and soft thrusts, Jasper was finally ready to be mounted. Even if Pearl was near her climax, Jasper wanted to be fucked. Now. She flipped the positions by nudging the werewolf off of her. She licked the pre off of her paw pad before turning back toward the canine. "Come and fuck me." With that, she got onto her knees and stuck her haunches into the air, her orange tail curled neatly behind her back. Rather eagerly did she await.

"I didn't- I-"

"Fuck me. Your time and effort equals your quality and value," she sneered.

Pearl whined pitifully and went to tend to Jasper's urges as well as her own- after all, she'd have to listen to whatever the khajiit said or else she wouldn't get anything. At all! And that would defeat the purpose of why she even came here! The thought made her mind cloudy but soon, instead, her mind would be clouded with lust. Hopefully. Stepping toward Jasper's behind, she bit her lip before nervously prodding at Jasper's asshole. That only probed a snarl from the feline.

"In the pussy- not the ass."

"S-Sorry, Ma'am," Pearl quickly corrected herself and lowered her twitching cyan appendage toward Jasper's wet cunt instead. 

Instead of sounding angry, this time, Jasper sounded delightful; happy purrs rumbled in her chest before she pressed back against Pearl's length, completely resheathing the length inside of her wet pussy. It didn't take her long to bark another order of, "make it hard and fast." Of course, like all good dogs, Pearl obeyed the feline and she let out a small whimper of pleasure. 

How long would she have to hold back her orgasm? Was Jasper even fertile? Was /she/ fertile? Would there be any hybrid babies in the process of this? If there were, she didn't want anything to do with them even though she was responsible for the whole thing- however, she didn't get the change to think any longer as she came inside of Jasper, her knot flaring. It didn't take long for the little canine to moan pitifully, trying her best to keep her thrusts up with Jasper's large amount of stamina. It looked as if the feline were still willing to keep going at it! Nonetheless, Pearl continued her thrusts, her knot popping in and out of Jasper's slick sex while tightly holding onto Jasper's furry hips. How could anyone even live under layers of fur like this? And wear clothes as well?! She was glad she, herself, was a bosmer werewolf. The best, of course.

After what seemed like hours, Jasper had finally came as well.

Roaring with pleasure, Jasper's tail stopped lashing and smacking Pearl's snout. Rather eagerly did the feline scoot away only to roll over on her back, basking in the short afterglow. She sat up and quickly cleansed herself before pushing Pearl onto her back. Another yipe escaped the canine's frame before Jasper clambered onto her belly.

"And you think you're gonna get away with just one round? You offer sex, you're supposed to match up to be perfect for me. If you don't satisfy me, you're not going to even get a shred of anything. So you better watch what you do. And this time? Don't think about putting another load in me. You should be lucky you're not a khajiit or else I would've had you hung by now. Understood? No kittens for me," she sneered before showing off her fangs playfully. Pearl didn't understand the playful gesture but she nervously gulped and nodded afterward. Jasper only laughed.

"Understood, Ma'am.."

Setting her cheeks atop Pearl's length, her paw reached back to adjust it toward her own slick pussy. She fixated the length along her hot core before slamming down on it, probing a pleasured yowl from Pearl. It didn't take her long to start slapping her hips down afterward, growling when Pearl had gripped at her hips. Instead, Jasper decided to take control. She reached out and placed Pearl's paws onto the ground before proceeding her rough riding. Growling lowly, she closed her eyes and panted. Her breasts continued to bounce as she rode the cyan dick, occasionally moaning out Pearl's name rather gently.

Pearl, however, seemed to be in bliss once again. With her tail shifting under her rear, she bucked her hips into Jasper. Only if she had the strength, nerve, and balls of steel like Lapis- she'd get her own way in this whole ordeal! Except if this were Lapis, she'd probably have her throat cut by now- Lapis /loved/ to cum in others, even when they said not to. Nonetheless, Pearl moaned out in pleasure before she tried her best to intertwine her lithe digits with Jasper's much more plump ones. Stars- this felt so great! If she were a khajiit and this werewolf was the one servicing her, she'd probably be the one giving her as many goods as possible- honestly, this was her best session yet with someone other than Lapis.

Another loud roar escaped Jasper's frame before ending lewdly as she gushed and squirted her orgasm. She pulled a paw away from Pearl's only to reach down and fondle with her clit, working out the rest of her orgasm. Eagerly did she sit back, panting loudly. She noticed Pearl immediately tending to her own sex before noticing a gush of cum from her as well. Nice.

"Now... mm.. what was it that you needed? I think you did fairly good... maybe a six on a scale of one to ten..." Jasper heavily panted, licking the grool off of her feline-like digits. Pearl lazily stared at Jasper before lightly smiling.

"I needed... fine arrows and..." she paused, placing a paw upon her chest and closing her eyes. A proud smile made it's way upon her muzzle. After catching her breath, she eventually opened her eyes and spoke again. "Fine arrowheads... perhaps a better bow? Maybe a few potions.."

Jasper couldn't help but snort before she widely grinned. "Oh? Really? Someone came in here the other day and bought my best arrows and potions. I don't have bows in stock either.. though maybe I could make it up by being the one to service you next?" she lustfully suggested.

Pearl, who was in shock, stared at Jasper. Her cyan eyes slowly blinked before she calmly sighed. 

"Yes. Please do so."

How did Lapis figure out about everything? However she did, there would be revenge! She would /so/ get Lapis back for this.


End file.
